


【涉英】Before the rosy dawn

by icemint



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemint/pseuds/icemint
Summary: 原著向R-18，es！毕业后es！！时期的涉英。“他是敌国的魔术师，在馥郁的玫瑰花香下亲吻着身负亡国之罪的暴君。”
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, 日日树涉/天祥院英智, 涉英
Kudos: 17





	【涉英】Before the rosy dawn

玫瑰色清晨

涉醒来的时候是凌晨四点。酒店里只剩下加湿器和香薰机工作的声音。中央空调调整到了最适合的温度，空气中温润而绵柔的高级香料稳定了人的神经。  
涉眨了眨眼睛，在适应了黑暗后，满足地抱住了旁边的人。  
“唔……Wata……”  
“Eichi。”涉在英智的耳边吹了口气，“凌晨四点半，乖宝宝要睡觉觉，我们不要醒过来~”  
“什么啊。”  
英智闭着眼睛软软地笑了笑，转过身，顺着温度的方向钻进了涉的怀里，“我不是个乖宝宝，涉不要这么喊我。”  
“哦？那英智希望我喊你什么？我的皇帝殿下，我的社长大人，我的最强观众，我的……”  
涉亲了亲英智的鼻尖，“一生所爱。”  
“这还差不多，涉的全部都必须是我的。”  
“哈哈哈哈！Amazing！果然我还是最喜欢英智了！”涉在英智的嘴唇上亲了一口，满足地用被子裹住了两人，“快睡吧英智，离黎明还有一段时间，在鸽子起飞之前，我们还有三个小时的睡眠。睡不着的话，你的涉还提供点歌服务~！不管是古典的还是现代的安眠曲，英智想听什么，我就可以唱什么~！”  
“哦，这样啊……”  
英智睁开了眼睛，蓝到如天空一般清爽的瞳仁中倒映出了涉的影子，“那涉给我一点别的特殊服务吧。”  
“嗯？英智想要什么？”  
英智的左手指尖流连在涉的睡袍上，挑开了衣服的一角。他的鼻尖缓缓地蹭过涉的锁骨，胸肌，最后停留在左心房的位置。  
“现在已经是第二天了，我要成年人的附加服务。”  
说完，他吻上了那块肌肤，“涉，来做爱吧。”  
涉一瞬间忘记了呼吸。

他看过这样的笑容，在六个小时前的演唱会上。

他们的巡回演出已经进行了三周，昨天是最后一场。谢幕时，Fine全员从热气球上跳下，在舞台上踏着已经排练过的千百遍舞步，给或许哭泣或许尖叫或许满面笑容的粉丝们献上最后的歌曲。  
“我们的合奏永不完结！”  
英智这样说完，拉着涉和桃李的手深深地向舞台之下鞠躬。英智看着观众，满足得仿佛刚吃完蛋糕上最好看的草莓的孩子。在千万人的欢呼声中，英智冲着涉笑了出来。  
他拿着话筒，声音中颤抖被轻巧地掩过：“谢谢大家，谢谢大家来看Fine的演唱会，谢谢大家愿意等我……我爱你们！我爱你们所有人！”  
桃李听完就哭了，他抱着英智，Fine全员又抱成了一团。

安可之后结束后，他们被送往离演唱会最近的酒店休息。四人一人一间豪华套房，也是只有天祥院和姬宫财团才出得起的大手笔。弓弦抱着已经熟睡的桃李，轻声和工作人员协调解除一间豪华套房。  
英智在这时凑了过来，掌心里赫然是这间豪华酒店总统套房的钥匙。  
“和他们说把两间豪华套房换成总统套房了。”英智笑了笑，说，“我有事情想和你说，涉。”  
Amazing！即使已经是自由恋爱，但是幽会还是最让人心旷神怡！  
洗漱完毕后走出了房间，在回避了天祥院家的层层安保后，他顺利地摸到了英智所住的主房间。皇帝殿下刚刚放好洗澡水，他穿着睡袍赤裸着双脚，肩上搭了一块有点湿漉漉的毛巾。听到涉开窗户的声音，英智赶忙来到窗前，等着涉打开窗户，一把自己抱起压到床上。

“知道我想干什么吗~我~的~英~智~！”  
“想吻我，是不是。”  
“Bravo！唔……”

话音没落，英智拉住涉，在天鹅绒大床上交换了一个深吻。

在还没交往的时候，英智就曾经开玩笑说过，涉爬3A班和学生会会长室窗子的样子让他想起了罗密欧，当然，涉破窗而入的样子一定是要比罗密欧好看的。涉忍俊不禁，因为如果他是罗密欧，英智一定不会是坐以待毙的朱丽叶。英智说，对，这样腐朽的家族，一定值得用革命来颠覆。  
“哈哈哈，英智真是个彻头彻尾的坏孩子！”  
“是啊，我是坏孩子呢。我的罗密欧每次来见我，我都迫不及待地要投怀送抱。”

现在，他压着他那充满野心和妄想的坏孩子，在柔软的床上肆无忌惮地拥抱和亲吻。

“唔……”最后还是英智先发出一声闷哼，他喘了好几口气，最后从床上某个角落摸出一个氧气包，“让我吸一口……唔……呼！”  
“怎么了。”涉搂着英智问，“是不是医生过来检查过了？说什么了吗？”  
英智叹了口气，说：“问题是不大，就是因为连续三天的演唱会太消耗体力……我现在好开心，可是我已经没体力再做什么了。……我不要睡觉。”  
英智看着涉，说，“我想和涉做很多事情，想再听听你说话，甚至还想要再去舞台上，和桃李和弓弦和大家……”  
“哦呀哦呀，真是贪心的皇帝殿下。”涉亲吻着英智的发丝，说，“我们还会有很多很多的时间的，一生的时间。”  
“可惜呢，今天只有一个小时了。”  
“一起去洗澡？我去国外旅游的时候学到了不少按摩的手法，正好可以在英智身上试试~”  
“哈哈哈，涉真是……啊！”  
涉一把抱起了英智，走向了充满水汽的浴缸。

不过之后，他们并没有做什么。天祥院家的医疗团队真是一等一，还没等涉和英智再多说点什么话，英智就已经在温暖的按摩浴缸中靠着他睡了过去。  
他的确太累了——忙着新大楼的建设，忙着要和上流社会周旋，忙着每个项目的流动资金，甚至还要在最后忙着Fine的舞台……  
涉看着英智安静的睡颜，心里有一点酸涩有一点喜悦。  
“我的英智啊。”  
我又何尝不想占有你所有的时间？  
然而我知道的，如果你不燃烧一切去为了这些所谓的“梦”，你也就不是我爱的天祥院英智了。

他的夜晚，曾在这缱绻的水气中戛然而止。

而现在，在黎明到来之前，他的爱人将昨夜所有熄灭的欲望之火全部点燃。

“Wataru，我们没有问题的。”  
英智的笑容干净而温暖，“来拥抱我吧。”

和英智做爱的时候，涉偶尔会有一种自己在玷污天使的错觉。每一次开始的时候，英智的身体都苍白得不像话，像是他总在舞台或者公司里那样，永远高高在上，不可亵渎。  
然而只有他知道，随着自己的触碰，不需要很久——  
或许是三分钟，或许是三十秒……  
英智就完全变了。

“唔……啊啊……”  
英智含着涉右手的食指和中指，笨拙地模仿着性交的样子吞吐着，溢出来的唾液顺着他滚动的喉结向下滴落，一直延伸到他纤细的锁骨上。见涉想要抽离掉手指，英智勾住涉的脖子缠了上来，被子之下，在他们看不见的地方，英智的左腿挤进了涉的双腿之间，膝盖拱了起来，蹭上涉小腹之下的那团软肉。  
“英智……”涉喘着气，他沾满唾液的手指摸上来英智的胸口，英智随着他的动作，轻轻地发出一声闷哼，“你到底是怎么学得这么快的……你明明……”  
明明返礼祭后的那晚两个人做的时候还狼狈得一塌糊涂。  
英智眯着眼睛，又长又纤细的睫毛轻颤着，他带着薄茧的左手食指撩开涉的长发，咬上涉的耳垂，用舌头一下又一下地描摹着涉的耳廓线：“因为和涉在一起……所以学什么都特别快。”  
涉猛地二话不说撬开了他的嘴唇。舌头和舌头在口腔里纠缠着，承受不住的唾液顺着嘴角滴落了下来。英智的身体颤了一颤，双手胡乱地探入涉的睡袍，在涉的后背上抓出了几道红痕。涉吮吸着英智的嘴唇，又将舌头探进去舔弄他敏感的上颚。  
“唔……嗯……”  
英智呜咽着，他腿上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，在涉的身上模仿性交的动作前后摩擦着。他只觉得浑身都热起来了，自己的小腹上抵上了一个半硬的东西，然而这是不够的——

他希望涉再对他多渴求一点，再粗鲁一点，甚至玩点更多Amazing的东西，通通没有关系。

忽然之间，他灵机一动。

“我现在是纵情声色，弃国家大局于身外的……暴君。”  
英智将腿环到涉的腰上，舔吻着他的下巴轻轻地说，“你是诱惑我，陷我于不忠不孝不义之地的，敌国魔术师。”  
涉的呼吸明显一滞，他掐着英智腰上的手明显紧了一下，然而他的爱人怎么可能如此简单就被诱惑，即使很激动，他也全然控制好了自己的力度。  
并且，作为一个出色的演员以及皇帝的爱人，他一秒入戏，即兴发挥地陪着英智演了起来。  
他翻身压在了英智的身上，缓缓抽掉了英智腰上的浴袍带子。涉压着嗓子，用自己在舞台上一贯的性感嗓音说：“所以呢，我的王？既然被发现了，那你要你最忠诚的叛徒怎么办？……是用这个吗？”  
英智扭过头，在看见涉手上那瓶粉红色的润滑液后差点没爆笑出声。  
可他是涉忠实的观众以及爱人，这点小困难，怎么可能难倒区区天祥院英智殿下。  
“是啊，用你最擅长的……毒药。”  
英智憋着笑，要不是涉的性器和自己的下身紧紧贴在一起，摩擦之间的快感不容他忽视，英智都觉得自己快软下去了，“我不要……恩！我的国家，我的人民……我只要你给我的快乐……我要醉生梦死，在你的身体之下……”  
涉的眼神深邃而幽暗，在清晨熹微的光线下，像是深海中的宝石一样好看。  
啊啊，他入戏了，就是这个眼神！  
英智情不自禁地抓住了涉的小臂。如果说刚才他只是因为生理性的接触而情动，现在的他则是完完全全沉浸在了这场性爱里，他爱死这双可以把他钉死在舞台上的眼睛，为了这样的稀世珍宝，他真的可以掏出自己的心脏，心甘情愿地做一个声色犬马的暴君。  
“哦呀，只是看着我就能硬成这样？真是个淫荡的国王呢……”  
涉右手英智的下巴，咬住了他脆弱的喉结，左手径直向下，沾满了玫瑰花香气的润滑液点过英智的后腰腰窝，随后径直向下，点到了英智还没怎么被开发过的后穴上。他感觉得到，即使自己已经用手温热过润滑液，英智依旧在他触碰到的一瞬间打了个激灵。  
薄薄的一层皮肤之下，英智的心跳得很快，他明明是战栗而害怕的，看着自己的眼神却带着无需言说的信任。  
没关系的，涉。  
为了不进入角色，英智冲他比了个嘴型，他轻巧地笑了开来，将自己的身体放得更软了点。  
“你已经带领着军队入侵我的国土……还在乎这个国王的最后一点的尊严吗？”  
英智念着临时发挥的台词，左手指尖点过涉的胸膛，“来吧，入侵我。”  
涉深深地吻住了他，在舌尖抵住英智上颚的瞬间，他的右手中指连带着那馥郁的玫瑰花香一齐没入了英智的穴口。  
英智在他的身下轻轻地挣扎了起来，大腿在涉的腰间胡乱地蹭着，像是勾引一样将两个人贴得更紧。然而这是不够的，英智的左手握住了涉的右手，将他的右手食指也挤进了自己的身体之中。  
“这个毒药真的让你如此沉溺吗……”  
涉吻着英智的眉心，他觉得自己的理智也快要被这灭顶的快感给烧灭了。英智的身体太敏感了，像是最顶级的乐器，只要自己稍稍一动，就能带出一系列如同天籁的喘息。他感觉得到英智的高热，他的穴口紧紧地绞着自己，中指第二个指节进入的时候，英智没控制住自己的情绪，一口咬住了自己的肩膀。  
“啊……嗯……”  
英智的额角都要被汗打湿，即使是这样，他还是喘着气，用着自己最后一点理智撕开了安全套的一角，“……我沉溺的毒药，唔，一直是你……啊啊啊！！！”  
第三根手指没入，涉变换着角度戳弄着英智后穴中最要命的那个点。英智的手都开始颤抖了，他无意识地晃着腰，像是要退缩，却又像是把自己往涉的方向送得更多了点。他拿着安全套的手费了很大的劲才给涉套上，这场性爱中他们始终没有撩开被子，涉却觉得，即使是在看不清的地方，他也获得了极大的满足。  
或许是因为英智。  
也只有英智可以让他这样。

他是敌国的魔术师，在馥郁的玫瑰花香下亲吻着身负亡国之罪的暴君。  
啊，真是再完美不过的剧本了。

他抽出手指，感觉到英智的穴口恋恋不舍地吸着他。他终于忍不住了，涉将身上碍事的被子掀下，英智不着片缕的身体在他身下微微颤抖着，他的心口处有一个小小的疤痕，明明是经年累月手术留下的痕迹，涉却着了魔似的抚摸上去，连带着玫瑰色的润滑液，像是给这道伤口上增添了一道旖旎的吻痕。  
“如果我往这上面再开一刀，你也一定会同意的，是吧。”  
他的手蹂躏着英智的乳尖，性器抵在了英智的穴口上，滑腻又坚挺的前端好几次差一点侵入，明明是最温柔的语气，却因为他的动作染上了不由分说的侵入性。  
“进来……”英智的声音已经带上了哭腔，“给你……全部都给你……”  
于是涉再也不犹豫地顶了进去。英智的里面包裹着他，半是痉挛半是故意地将他往更深的漩涡里带。天空和海洋随着他们的动作一起覆灭，英智拉扯着涉的头发，用鼻尖逡巡着他脸部的线条，一次又一次不厌其烦地亲吻着涉的嘴唇。快感一波波袭来，涉能感受到英智不清醒的崩溃，然而他始终没有放开抓住英智的手。

按照他写的剧本，魔术师和皇帝要在这场战争中一起坠落，谁也不能把他们分开。  
谁都不能。

英智只觉得自己快要疯了，之前他和涉做爱的时候涉从来没有这样强势过。他总是会很好地照顾自己的体力，努力伪装好一个完美恋人照顾着自己的一切。然而此时此刻，他在涉长长的头发笼罩下，第一次看见到涉咬着牙肌肉紧绷着正面干他的样子，心下一片惶然。他也不知道自己是怎么了，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的两条腿无力地缠在涉的腰上，随着涉的动作，自己的性器颤颤巍巍地吐着精液，爽到脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
然而他无所谓。  
“啊……啊啊！！！”  
涉舔弄着他的耳垂，耳边放大的水声一波接一波地传来。英智的所有感觉都失去了支点，他本能地喘息着叫喊着，死死地抓着涉的肩膀。  
“涉……喜欢……好……啊……”  
涉的性器在他的身体里又涨了一圈，囊袋撞在肉体上，发出啪啪的声响。

英智在仓皇之中闭上了眼睛，失神的前一刻，他想，如果两个人就这样一起死在黎明之前，恐怕真的很不错。

黎明之前些微的光线从窗帘中透了进来。涉趴在英智身上喘着气，好一会，他才撩开自己的头发，看着英智不平稳地呼吸着。他们的身体之间都是汗水和精液，安全套被丢在床单上，延伸出一道玫瑰色的水渍。  
“涉，下次再这么玩我得想个安全词。”英智喃喃地说，“以及我得想想怎么和桃李解释我们两个睡在一起并且双双关掉闹铃赖床这件事。”  
涉了然地笑了笑：“Amazing~我的英智终于意识到这世界上不是只有工作了~”  
经过高潮的声音有点哑，涉说这句夸张的口头禅的时候尾音带着点他自己都觉察不到的性感。英智抿了抿嘴，像个小动物似的在涉的肩膀上蹭了蹭：“今天是Eichi’s Day。你们给我的权力，我终于知道要用在哪里了。”  
“啊哈哈！”  
“不过桃李不会开心的，弓弦也不会，要是让他知道我们两个人在干这种事情……”英智抓住涉的手，懒洋洋地说，“恐怕会对我幻灭吧。……涉，你什么时候把这些事后的东西清理完毕的？”  
涉亲了亲英智的鼻尖，说：“因为我是最好的魔术师，英智限定的。”  
英智的脑子一片浆糊，他已经来不及去思考什么时候自己身上的精液已经不翼而飞，床上的安全套到了哪里……他落入了一个温柔的怀抱，身上是软绵绵的被子。  
涉抱着他，用只有他才熟悉的轻柔声音说：“英智，梦里我们会有好结局，现实也会。皇帝和魔术师的角色扮演已经过去了，这是一场非常棒的性爱。”

窗外的天开始有了微亮的颜色，墨色褪去，有些微的光线开始爬上了窗帘。总统套房安静而不被外界影响，英智还是能够想象，有一些早起的人已经开始在酒店中准备新一天的事宜。一切都是新鲜的，一切也都会重新开始。

黑夜终将过去。

英智餍足地笑了，他揉了揉涉的头发，说：“那以后我们换个角色扮演继续玩。”  
“好，只要对象是英智，我一辈子都不会厌倦的~”

英智慢慢地想着这句话，眼皮耷拉了下去，窗外的朝阳在不知不觉间缓缓地了起来。涉看着英智背后温暖的光线，缓缓地闭上眼睛。

所有的寂静守护着沉睡者缱绻的梦境，天半醒，大地未复清明。有倦鸟栖落新巢，等待着新的一天第一丝真正的光明的亮起。

这是一个玫瑰色的清晨。

**Author's Note:**

> 我老读者可能有印象，17年的时候我写过差不多标题一篇文章……但是实在太黑历史了，这段时间就着手这全部重写一下，全部重写完就变成你们看到的样子，就，除了都是在黎明前doi，两篇文章已经毛线关系都没有了。  
> 怎么说呢，这篇文章算是加了一点我在！！之后对涉英两人的了解吧。英智在骨子里还是那个英智，不过他已经没有那么想拉全世界一起死了。  
> 在春雷之中拥抱，在黎明之前亲吻，想说的就是这样浪漫的涉英。  
> 最后依旧是喜欢的话给我留言or点个红心，谢谢各位可爱的读者~


End file.
